tlkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kiara
Kiara -''' Główna bohaterka filmu animowanego Król Lew 2. Jest córką Simby i Nali, dlatego również dziedziczy tron Lwiej Ziemi. Jej partnerem jest Kovu, który postanowił przyłączyć się do stada z Lwiej Ziemi. Wygląd Kiara ma kremowo-pomarańczowe futro, jaśniejsze na pysku i brzuchu oraz na palcach. Jej oczy są czerwone z ciemnoróżowym nosem. Natomiast ogon ma barwę ciemnobrązową. Kiara jest bardzo podobna do swojego ojca. Nie ma jednak dumnej, masywnej postury. Jest również zwinna jak jej matka. Od rodziców odziedziczyła wiele cech fizycznych. Jej futro jest mieszanką matki i ojca. Osobowość Kiara jako lwiatko jest strasznie ciekawa świata. Pomimo zakazu wyrusza na Złą Ziemię. Zatem jej pragnienie przygody nakłania ją nie tylko do buntu, ale i ujawnia nowe kłopoty. Jest w ten sposób bardzo podobna do Simby, gdy jeszcze był lwiątkiem, ponieważ popełnia takie same błędy jak on z pierwszej części filmu. Jest również lwicą, która nie potrafi przyjąć krytyki. Mimo że Kiara jest uparta, posiada dobre serce i pragnie przywrócić pokój. Posiada również silne poczucie sprawiedliwości, zwłaszcza gdy jej ojciec wygnał Kovu. Ma ostry temperament wspominając ojca przy Simbie. Stara się jednak pomagać i patrzyć na świat z optymizmem, gdyż jest bardzo wesoła. W ostateczności potrafi się przeciwstawić nawet ojcu, gdy ten nie chce przerwać walki z Zirą. Historia Król Lew 2 Kiara przychodzi na świat na Lwiej Skale. Pierwszy raz pojawia się na swojej prezentacji, gdzie błogosławi ją światło Mufasy. Lwiątko wydaje się być szczęśliwe widząc swoich poddanych oddających jej pokłon. Po krótkiej uroczystości rodzice Kiary zdają się być nią bardzo zainteresowani.thumb Przyszła królowa szybko rośnie i zaczyna szukać nowych przygód. Postanawia opuścić Lwią Skałę, jednak po drodze spotyka nadopiekuńczego ojca. Prosi ją,aby była bardziej ostrożna. Kiara jest jednak bardziej zainteresowana motylem, Simba stara się więc zwrócić jej uwagę. Następnie przychodzi Nala, która przestrzega Kiarę, aby słuchała ojca. Wkrótce udaje jej się przekonać rodziców i zeskakuje ze skał. Simba postanawia wynająć przyjaciół, aby pilnowali młodą ksieżniczkę. Kiara biegnie przez wysoką trawę sawanny, goniąc motyla. Kiedy owad ląduje na skale, postanawia podkraść się do niego i go złapać. Gdy Kiara przegania motyla, dostrzega Złą Ziemię i zastanawia się, jakie skrywa tajemnice. Wkrótce nie zauważa Timona i Pumby i pod wpływem strachu, wywraca się do tyłu spadając do wody. Gdy przyjaciele ją ratują zaczynają również przejawiać cechy nadopiekuńcze. Proponują jej jedzenie owadów. Kiara czuje się poirytowana i wykorzystuje moment do ucieczki. ]] Wskakuje na kłodę i udaje się na Złą Ziemię. Nagle potyka się i wpada przypadkiem na lwiątko Kovu. Nowo poznany znajomy próbuje być straszny i zaczyna warczeć na Kiarę. Następnie dziwi się dlaczego księżniczka skacze na wszystkie strony. Kovu uważa, że Kiara jest rozpieszczona i robi wszystko co ojciec jej powie. Gdy próbuje zaprzeczyć, znajomy zaczyna się śmiać. Kovu zaczyna chwalić się, że jest samodzielny po czym atakują ich krokodyle. Gdy lwiątko wpada do wody, Kiara ratuje go. Oboje skaczą na półkę skalną gdzie już są bezpieczni. Zaczynają wspominać minione wydarzenie i śmieją się z krokodyli. Wkrótce okazuje się, że są obserwowani. Pojawia się Simba wraz z Zirą. Po długiej rozmowie,dorośli rozdzielają lwiątka. Simba jest zły na Kiarę, ponieważ nie była ostrożna i nie posłuchała ojca. Niebawem Kiara dorasta i dumnie wyrusza na swoje pierwsze polowanie, gdzie wpada w zasadzkę. Sawanna została podpalona przez Nukę i Vitani. Pod wpływem dymu, Kiara dusi się i traci przytomność. W następnym momencie ratuje ją Kovu, zarzucając znajomą na plecy. Kiara uważa, że sama by sobie świetnie poradziła. Podczas ich rozmowy, przybywa Simba, który jest negatywnie nastawiony do Kovu. Ostatecznie udaje się go przekonać, aby pozwolił wyrzutkowi zamieszkać na Lwiej Skale. Kiara postanawia nauczyć się polować. Pomaga jej w tym Kovu. Wkrótce Kiara jest świadkiem wygnania lwa. Niedługo odkrywa, że się w nim zakochała i postanawia go odszukać. Gdy Kovu odnajduje Kiarę, oboje są uradowani i odwzajemniają swoje uczucia. Partner namawia Kiarę, aby uciekła z nim, jednak ona jest innego zdania. Nadchodzi wojna między stadami i Kiara razem z Kovu postanawiają przeszkodzić Zirze i Simbie. Po rozmowie z córką Simba chce zaprzestać walki. Zira jednak się nie poddaje i rzuca się na Kiarę. Na ratunek biegnie jej ojciec, który skacze ze skalnych półek. Kiara ostatecznie chce dać szanse upartej lwicy, mimo że może spaść. Jednak Zira wybiera śmierć. Wkrótce Kiara jest świadkiem przyłączenia obu stad i ceremonii na Lwiej Skale. W ostatnim momencie filmu ryczy z rodziną. The Lion Guard: Return of The Roar na szczycie Lwiej Skały]] Po raz pierwszy widzimy Kiarę, gdy siedzi na szczycie Lwiej Skały razem ze swoim ojcem, który opowiada jej o życiu monarchy. Gdy Kion, jej młodszy brat przerywa jej tą ważną lekcję, ona przypomina mu, że przygotowuje się do bycia królową, ale on szybko ucina temat. Kiara odpowiada, że przynajmniej ma jakiś plan na życie i drwiąco pyta się Kiona, kim on zostanie w przyszłości. Kion odpowiada ,,szczęśliwym lwem". Następnie rodzeństwo zostaje rozdzielone przez Simbę. Później, Kiara i jej przyjaciółka Tiifu są razem z Zuri, której pazury utknęły w pniu drzewa. Bunga podchodzi do nich i mówi, że Kion został liderem nowej Lwiej Straży. Kiara nie dowierza mu i pyta brata, czy ich tata o tym wie, na co on odpowiada, że to właśnie Simba mu o tym powiedział. Potem Kiara razem z przyjaciółkami słucha Bungi w piosence ,,Zuka Zama". Gdy Kion zebrał swój zespół, Kiara mówi Simbie, że Kion wybrał Bungę do swojej gwardii. Simba dziękuje jej za informację, a następnie wysyła ją razem z Tiifu do tropienia gazeli. Później, gdy Kiara i Tiifu śledzą stado gazeli, Kiara przypomina swojej przyjaciółce, że nie mogą upolować więcej zwierzyny, niż potrzeba do nakarmienia stada, ponieważ to jest prawo Kręgu Życia. Gdy Janja i jego słudzy atakują Lwią Ziemię, lwiczka prosi Tiifu, by powiadomiła Simbę. Chwilę potem zostaje uwięziona wśród pędzącego stada gazeli, a Kion i Lwia Straż ruszają, by ją uratować. Po udanej akcji Kiara biegnie do swoich rodziców i przytula ich, oraz pochwala Kiona i jego zespół. The Lion Guard The Rise of Makuu Kiara jest widzem mashindano razem ze swoją rodziną i przyjaciółkami, Tiifu i Zuri. Po walce informuje Kiona, że żyrafy zajęły las pawianów. Po próbie rozwiązania problemu, Kion powraca na Lwią Skałę, gdzie Kiara mówi mu, że pawiany przejęły Lwią Skałę. Zachowanie małp denerwuje ją (i nie tylko ją), więc chce żeby ten problem został rozwiązany przed powrotem rodziców z polowania. Can't Wait to be Queen Odcinek rozpoczyna się kłótnią Kiary i Kiona o drzewo, bo oba lwiątka chciały naostrzyć na nim swoje pazury w tym samym czasie. Wtedy nadchodzi Simba i informuje, że Kiara zostanie królową na czas jego nieobecności. Ta wiadomość mocno zaskoczyła rodzeństwo. Simba wyjaśnia, że razem z Nalą i Zazu idzie na pogrzeb swojego starego przyjaciela – słonia Amanifu i mówi, że pokłada nadzieję w Kiarze. Później, Kiara obserwuje odejście rodziców. Niedługo potem na Lwią Skałę przychodzi Lwia Straż szukająca Ono. Okazuje się, że ptak zastępuje Zazu w składaniu porannego raportu. Wysłuchawszy, że na trasie wędrówki antylop eland znajdują się ule, lwiczka wysyła Lwią Straż, by zmienili kierunek wędrówki antylop. Rozkaz nieco drażni Kiona, lecz zgadza się na jego wykonanie. Jednakże na miejscu Lwia Straż zamiast antylop próbuje przemieścić ule pełne pszczół. Plan nie wypala, a Straż powraca do Kiary zmęczona i pożądlona. Starsza siostra jest poirytowana tym, że Kion jej nie posłuchał i przypomina mu, że jest teraz królową, na co on odpowiada, że trudno o tym zapomnieć. Niedługo potem na Lwią Skałę przybywa sęp Mzingo i rozmawia z Kiarą, zapraszając ją na pokojowe spotkanie z Janją. Tłumaczy, że Janja zawsze chciał pokoju, ale Lwia Straż nie pozwalała go zaprowadzić. Kiara pyta, dlaczego przywódca hien nie przyjdzie tu do niej, lecz Mzingo przypomina jej, że Janja nie jest mile widziany na Lwiej Ziemi i spotkanie musi się odbyć na neutralnym terytorium. Kiara odpowiada mu, że przemyśli tą propozycję i mówi o tym Kionowi. Brat reaguje gwałtownie, przewidując że hieny przygotowały zasadzkę na dziedziczkę tronu. Kiara nie wierzy mu i uważa, że sama ma rację. Kion zaznacza, że jeszcze nie jest prawdziwą królową, ale ona odpowiada, że owszem, jest królową i będzie robić to, co najlepsze dla Lwiej Ziemi. Kion zostawia ją samą, postanawiając jednak w myślach, że jej pomoże w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Gdy lwiczka przybywa na wyznaczone miejsce spotkania, zostaje otoczona przez sześć hien i zaatakowana. Początkowo odpiera atak, jednak szybko zostaje przybita do ziemi przez Janję i unieruchomiona. W tym momencie z odsieczą przybywa Kion i Lwia Straż. Hieny uciekają, a Kion i Kiara przepraszają za niesłuchanie siebie nawzajem. Gdy Kiara, Kion i Straż powrócili na Lwią Skałę, wrócili także rodzice lwiątek i Zazu. Kiara pyta, jak wypadło przemówienie na pogrzebie, a Nala odpowiada, że świetnie. Simba pyta, czy były jakieś kłopoty podczas ich nieobecności. Kiara zaczyna niepewnie odpowiadać, lecz Kion przerywa jej, że nie stało się nic poważnego, dodając że Kiara będzie świetną królową... pewnego dnia. thumb|256px|Kiara i Kion na uroczystości [[Kupatana]] The Kupatana Celebration W tym odcinku Kiara nie wypowiada się. Pojawia się na uroczystości Kupatana razem ze swoją rodziną i z radością obserwuje, jak rozkwitają kwiaty baobabów. Koncepcje '''Shani Młoda Shani na artach koncepcyjnych ma niechlujną "grzywkę" taką jaką jej ojciec posiadał gdy był lwiątkiem. Ta wersja Kiary miała ciemnobrązową sierść i zielone oczy. Aisha Aisha jest przedstawiona na jednym koncept arcie ma żółte futro i szaro-kolorowe łapy.Jej imię zostało zmienione na Kiara, gdyż Disney zorientował się że takie imię nosi postać z serialu Power Rangers. Ciekawostki * Tak samo jak ojciec zazwyczaj zawsze wpada w kłopoty *Córka Simby pierwotnie nazywała się Aisha, ale imię to zostało zmienione gdy twórcy filmu uświadomili sobie, że nosi je również Żółty Ranger z popularnego telewizyjnego serialu "Power Rangers". *Jest uderzająco podobna do Sarabi *Kiara jest pierwszą lwicą dziedziczącą tron Lwiej Ziemi, ponieważ jej ojciec był jedynym dzieckiem króla (co czyni go jedynym spadkobiercą), a wszyscy poprzedni władcy (o których rodzinie cokolwiek wiemy) mieli męskich potomków. *W The Lion Guard ma dwie koleżanki Tifu i Zuri. Galeria FattyKiara.png|Kiara noworodek Mała Kiara.png kiaras.gif Kiara jako lwiątko.jpg|Kiara lwiątko Kiara i Pumba.jpg Kiara32.jpg Kiara podobna do Kopy.png Kiara odbicie.png Kiara i ptak.png Rafiki-AhhKiara.png|Dorosła Kiara TObeOrNotToBE.png|Kiara w Upendi KaraWasWep.png|Kiara szukająca Kovu Prettykiara.png|Kiara w "Miłość drogę zna" Sarabi Kiara Comparison.png|Kiara/Sarabi - Podobieństwo Kiara.png|Kiara na pierwszym polowaniu Kiara.jpg kiarad.gif kiaraz.gif Kiara1.jpg Kiara i Kovu PLIK.jpg Kiara błąd.jpg|Kiara z złoziemskim nosem Dorosła Kiara 222.png Kiara i Kovu.png Upendi.jpg|Kiara na rysunku promującym Króla Lwa 2 Król Lew 2 katalog.jpg|Kiara i Kovu na okładce katalogu Disneya Kiara TLG.png|Kiara w The Lion Guard Kiara i Kion.png|Kiara i Kion Kiara Kion i Simba.png Kiara TLG2.png Zła Kiara.png Kiara niedowierzanie TLG.png|Kiara nie dowierza Kionowi Reakcja Kiary TLG.png|Reakcja Kiary na wieść o powstaniu Lwiej Gwardii Młode lwica TLG - Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri.png|Trzy przyjaciółki - Kiara, Zuri i Tiifu (oraz Bunga) Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri.png Kiara i Tiifu przestraszone.png Kiarasweet.png Kiara Kion.png Rise of Makuu.png Fuli, Kion, Kiara, Bunga i Ono.png Młoda królowa Kiara i damy dworu.png KiaraTLG malowidło.png|Malowidło Kiary w klipie o The Lion Guard Malowidło Kiary.jpg|Malowidło Kiary w "Król Lew 2 Czas Simby" Malowidła Kiary porównanie.jpg|Porównanie malowideł Kiary Kiara Can't wait to be queen.png|Kiara na okładce "Can't wait to be queen" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Stado Lwiej Ziemi Kategoria:Ród Mufasy Kategoria:Lwy Kategoria:Rodzina królewska